Beat Festival
by Crouching Tigress
Summary: it's my first Humor fanfic. Originally one Chapter long but was inspired by kind reviews to make another. new name is based on one of Yami's penalty games so flamers beware you just might feel his rath.
1. Pharaoh boy

Disclaimer:

C.T: "Hello everyone"

H.D: "Hey readers"

Ray: "Was up all ^_^"

C.T: "What's the mater Hidden Dragon?"

H.D: "Your about to sing"

Ray: Ray smacks Hidden Dragon on the back of the head "Crouching Tigress sings divinely"

C.T: "Thanks Ray"

Ray: "No problem" Ray kisses Crouching Tigress

C.T: "Well this is my creative take on 'Skater boi' by Avirl Levignes"

Ray: "My lovely, Crouching Tigress doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or 'Skater boi'"

C.T: "I hope you enjoy it is my first humor fanfic"

H.D: "or just hate it-"

C.T: Crouching Tigress hits Hidden Dragon with the M.M (Millennium Mace and I mean the hammer not the spray) "Be quite"

H.D: @_@ "Ok" 

Pharaoh boy

He was a boy,

She was a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

He was an heir

She's a slave

They didn't want anything else

He wanted her in his life

She secretly wanted him too

He went with Joey and Tristan to see her

His father the Pharaoh stuck up his nose

He had a problem with his sons love

He was a Pharaoh boy 

She said see ya later boy

He knew she wasn't good enough for his dad

She had a pretty face 

But he had to take his place

But their love would rock the ancient world

Five years from now 

She's at his side

Ruling Egypt 

As his bride

They've got kids, three

Happy they be

Pharaoh boy turned into the king of games you see

He was a Pharaoh boy 

She said see ya later boy

He knew she wasn't good enough for his dad

She had a pretty face 

But he had to take his place

But their love would rock the ancient world

Téa sings:

Sorry Pharaoh you missed out

Well tough luck Yami's mine now

We are more than just good friends

This is how the story ends

To bad Pharaoh you couldn't see

See the king you son would be

But are love will never die

I'll lover him forever even in the afterlife

He was just a boy

And she's was just a girl

Can I make it any more obvious?

They where in love

Haven't you heard

How they ruled the ancient world

C.T: "Did you like it?"

Ray: "Yes"

H.D: "No"

C.T:  "Please review"

H.D: "You could always flame"

Ray: Ray hits Hidden Dragon on the head "Be quite"


	2. Complicated

Disclaimer:

C.T: "First I would like to thank all of my reviews"

H.D: "Why?"

Ray: "Because they made my Tigress happy with their reviews and have inspired her to add more and change the stories title… now shut your trap"

H.D: Hidden Dragon sticks out his tongue. 

C.T: Crouching Tigress smacks Hidden Dragon on the back of the head "Be nice"

Ray: "Tigress what have I told you about hitting your yami/brother?"

C.T: Crouching Tigress looks at floor and shuffles her feet "um… Don't"

Ray:  "That's right…. That's my job" Ray smiles at Crouching Tigress.

C.T: Crouching Tigress smiles back, "Then go get him"

Ray: "Don't worry I will" Ray smiles evilly at Hidden Dragon.

H.D: "Look at the time I better go…. Um bye" Hidden Dragon runs away with Ray not to far behind

C.T: "Well this is my creative take on 'Complicated' by Avirl Levigne"

Ray: "My lovely, Crouching Tigress doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or 'Complicated'"

C.T: "I hope you enjoy it is my second try at song based fanfic's"

H.D: "Or just hate it-"

C.T: "You have insulted me for the last time" Crouching Tigress takes out the M.M (Millennium Mace and I mean the hammer not the spray) and joins the chase.

H.D: Hidden Dragon runs as fast as he can, "Why me?" 

Complicated

Voice over:

Uh ha life's like this uh ha that's the way life is causes life's like this uh ha uh ha that's the way life is…

Téa sings:

Chill out what are you yelling for

lay back it's all been done before

and if you could only let the world be

you will see

I like you the way you are

When we're riding on the bus

And you're talking to me one

On one but you become

Yami Yugi round everyone else 

you're watching your back like

you can't relax you're trying to

win the duel you look like a fool 

to me. Tell me

why'd you have to go and make things so 

Complicated see the way you're acting

Like you're somebody else gets me frustrated 

Life's like this you fall and you crawl and 

You break and you take what you get and

You turn it into honestly promise me I'm never 

gonna find ya fake it

no no no…

you come over unannounced dressed up

like you're someone else where you are

aint where it's at you see you're 

making me laugh out when you 

strike your pose take off all

you're leather clothes and belt buckles you know

your not fooling anyone when you become

Yami Yugi round everyone else 

you're watching your back like

you can't relax you're trying to

win the duel you look like a fool 

to me. Tell me

why'd you have to go and make things so 

Complicated see the way you're acting

Like you're somebody else gets me frustrated 

Life's like this you fall and you crawl and 

You break and you take what you get and

You turn it into honestly promise me I'm never 

gonna find ya fake it

no no no…

Chill out what are you yelling for

lay back it's all been done before

and if you could only let the world be

you will see

Yami Yugi round everyone else 

you're watching your back like

you can't relax you're trying to

win the duel you look like a fool 

to me. Tell me

why'd you have to go and make things so 

Complicated see the way you're acting

Like you're somebody else gets me frustrated 

Life's like this you fall and you crawl and 

You break and you take what you get and

You turn it into honestly promise me I'm never 

gonna find ya fake it

no no no…

why'd you have to go and make things so 

Complicated see the way you're acting

Like you're somebody else gets me frustrated 

Life's like this you fall and you crawl and 

You break and you take what you get and

You turn it into honestly promise me I'm never 

gonna find ya fake it

no no no…

-End song-

C.T: "wow that was long"

H.D: "is it me or do you just do Avirl Levigne"

C.T: "this is a trends I have noticed too"

Ray: "well then if you have any idea's for the next one send the learex to the song"

C.T:  "Please review"

H.D: "You could always flame"

Ray: "sorry Hidden Dragon but all the flames will be used to roast you"

H.D: "After a lot of thought be nice and don't flame"


	3. Yami's Exist

Disclaimer:

C.T: "Hello everyone I got a new song"

H.D: "WHAT!!!"

Ray: "Yes the Tigress found a good one"

C.T: "Hidden Dragon do you want me to go back to Avirl Levignes songs?"

H.D: "No"

Ray: "What is the song my divinely Tigress?"

C.T: "Aliens Exist By: Blink 182"

Ray: "sounds good" 

C.T: "Today acting as the band Blink 182 are…"

Yugi: A spot light falls on Yugi who has a guitar, "Hi"

Kaiba: A spot light falls on Kaiba who has a bass guitar, "who got me this gig?"

H.D: Hidden Dragon raise his hand and gets a glare from Kaiba.

Joey: A spot light falls on Joey who is sat in front of a set of drums, "I get to be a rock star ^__^"

Kaiba: "why me?"

C.T: "And as the boy singing the song is Ryou"

Ryou: ^__^ "sounds jolly good"

C.T: "glad you like it guys"

Kaiba: "dose no one care what I say?"

Ray: "My lovely, Crouching Tigress doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or 'Aliens Exist" 

(Writers note: I did not see all of the video so the thing that YGO!182((the Yu-Gi-Oh! Blink182)) are from what I've seen. (( )) will mean what the band and Ryou do)

Yami's Exist

((Ryou is talking to his dad))

Hey Dad, there's something in the Ring 

Hope it's not the spirit of the ring 

((Ryou's dad is siting on Ryou's bed reading him a bedtime story))

You used to read me stories, 

as if my dreams were boring 

We all know yami's are dumb 

((A newspaper with a Yami on it with the headline 'Yami's Exist'))

What if people knew that they were real (real) 

((The millennium ring is sitting on Ryou's nightstand))

I'd leave my ring in my sight 

I know that Shadi would say 

((Shadi shakes his finger at Ryou like saying "no"))

"what you hear is all hearsay" 

Wish someone would tell me what was right 

((a yami gets ready for a duel))

Up all night long 

And there's something very wrong 

((Ryou's clock time-lapse from 9:41 P.M to 3:41 A.M))

And I know it must be late 

Been gone since yesterday 

I'm not like you guys 

I'm not like you 

((YGO!182 are shown playing really hard rock. Téa, Mia, Serenity and Isis are dancing to YGO!182))

((Ryou is running trips and is sent flying at a chair and makes the chair fall over))

I am still the skeptic, yes, 

you know me (you know me) 

((Ryou nods Camera focuses on a yami and he nods))

((The camera falls on two tombstones))

Been best friends and will be 'til we die (die) 

((a needle stabs in Ryou's arm))

I got an injection my soul stolen by my yami

((Ryou is sent to the shadow realm))

My best friend thinks 

((friend dose the universal sign for crazy))

I'm just telling lies, alright 

((a yami gets ready for a duel))

Up all night long 

And there's something very wrong 

((Ryou's clock time-lapse from 9:41 P.M to 3:41 A.M))

And I know it must be late 

Been gone since yesterday 

I'm not like you guys 

I'm not like you

Dark and scary, ordinary 

Explanation, information 

((Ryou is talking to his Yami))

Nice to know Where's my father, Bakura 

((a yami gets ready for a duel))

Up all night long 

And there's something very wrong 

((Ryou's clock time-lapse from 9:41 P.M to 3:41 A.M))

And I know it must be late 

Been gone since yesterday 

I'm not like you guys 

I'm not like you

End Story

C.T: "what did you think?"

Kaiba: "you had me join this band for this"

C.T: "um……… yes" ^___^

Kaiba: "I'm out of here" Kaiba leaves

Yugi: "Crouching Tigress?"

C.T: "Yes, Yugi"

Yugi: "can we take the interments home?"

C.T: "No why"

Yugi: "because" Yugi points to Kaiba, "Kaiba is"

C.T: "WHAT!!!" looks over to see Kaiba getting into a limo with the guitar, "KAIBA!!!"  Crouching Tigress runs after the limo.

Joey: Joey is hugging his drums, "I love these drums"

Ray: "Please review"

Yugi: Yugi begins to play the guitar.


	4. We Are The duelist

Disclaimer:

C.T: "Hello everyone today I got some announcements"

H.D: Hidden Dragon looks very sad.

C.T: "One the reason that Hidden Dragon in so sad is because our kitty, Storm, who was thirteen years old died September 28, 2003 at 4:19 P.M and our puppy, Ryan, who was almost two years old died October 23, 2003 in the waiting room"

H.D: (TOT) "Ryan"

C.T: "and Ray dumped me"

H.D: Hidden Dragon has tears coming down his face, "That the only good news" T_^

C.T: "But I'm better now thanks to my friend the spirit of the ring"

H.D: "Why did you have to get better?"

C.T: "Today's song was by request by JJCrimson 'We Are The Champions' by Queen and I doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or 'We Are The Champions'" 

(Writers note: (( )) mean what the characters do)

We Are The duelist  

((Yami walks on to a stage and a spotlight falls on him. Yami begins singing))

I've played my duels  
Time after time  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime

((Joey walks next to Yami. Joey begins singing))

  
And bad duels  
I've had a few

((Yami singing))  
I've played my share of shadow games  
But I've come through

  
((Joey and Yami sing together))

  
We are the duelist - my friends  
And we'll keep on duelin' - till the end  
We are the duelist  
We are the duelist  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the duelist - of the world  
  


((Yami sings alone))

  
I've taken my bows  
And my curtain calls

((Yami spreads out his arms and smiles))

  
You brought me fame and victory  
and everything that goes with it  
I thank you all  
  


((Kaiba walks next to Yami. Kaiba begins singing))

  
But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise

((Yami))

  
I consider it a challenge to save the whole human race  
And I'm not gonna lose  
  


((Joey, Kaiba and Yami))

  
Won and won and won  
We are the duelist - my friends  
And we'll keep on duelin' - till the end  
We are the duelist  
We are the duelist  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the duelist - of the world  
  


((Joey, Kaiba and Yami))

  
We are the duelist - my friends  
And we'll keep on duelin' - till the end  
We are the duelist  
We are the duelist  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the duelist

End Story

C.T: "WOW who would guess that Kaiba could sing"

Kaiba: "I feel so ashamed"

C.T: "But at least it's over" ^__^ 

Kaiba: "I'm out of here" Kaiba leaves

C.T: "Well I hope you liked it"

H.D: "Review or BURN- OUCH!!"

C.T: "Don't threaten the reviewers"

H.D: Hidden Dragon rubs spot where he was hit, "Just review already"

C.T: Crouching Tigress hits Hidden Dragon again.

H.D: "What did I do?"


	5. Papercut

Disclaimer:

C.T: "Hello again everyone the song of the day is by request by Silver Dragon, Iron Claws"

H.D: "and you had to do reach for it"

C.T: "Yes it's true you see didn't say what song he/she wanted"

H.D: "So Tigress literally asked everyone she met on the street"

-Flashback-

C.T: Crouching Tigress is walking down a street, "Who can I ask? Everyone else has told me to get lost" Crouching Tigress sighs

Kaiba: Kaiba is walking down the same street as Crouching Tigress

C.T:  Crouching Tigress sees Kaiba, "Oh hi Kaiba"

Kaiba: "What ever it is I'm not doing it"

C.T: "But I need help. Which of these Linkin Park songs should I use?" Crouching Tigress shows a list of songs

Kaiba: Kaiba takes the list and looks at it then flips the page; "Arg" Kaiba begins to suck on his finger.

C.T: "What's wrong?"

Kaiba: "Damn I got a paper cut" 

-End of Flashback-

H.D: "And that's how it was decided by a paper cut" 

C.T: "And so today's song is 'Papercut' by Linkin Park and I doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or 'Papercut' if I did-"

H.D: Hidden Dragon interrupts Crouching Tigress "I'd buy a planet and make everyone obey me" Hidden Dragon lets out a malicious laugh. 

C.T: "Not on my watch" Crouching Tigress walks up to Hidden Dragon and takes out the Millennium Mace.

H.D: ^_^; "What are you doing with that?"

Papercut

   
Why does it feel like night today?   
Something in here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?   
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed / but  
I know just what it feels like  
To have a my yami's voice in the back of my head  
It's like a voice that I hold inside  
A voice that awakes when I close my eyes  
A voice watches me every time I duel  
A voice that helps me up every time I fall  
(And watches everything)   
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim… don't or duel  
That this presents inside is hearing me / right beneath my skin  
It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the voice inside is right beneath my skin  
I know I've got a yami in me  
points out all the mistakes to me  
You've got a yami on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but  
Everybody has a yami that they hold inside  
A voice that awakes when I close my eyes  
A voice watches me every time I duel  
A voice that helps me up every time I fall  
(And watches everything)   
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim… don't or duel  
That this presents inside is watching you too / right inside your skin  
It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
  
the voice inside is right beneath my skin  
the voice inside is right beneath my skin  
the voice inside is right beneath my skin  
  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
  
The sun  
It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the voice inside is right beneath my skin  
I feel the light betray me  
  
The sun  
It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
I feel the light betray me  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within

End Story

C.T: "I hoped you liked it"

H.D: "With all the research you did I would hope so"

C.T: "Please review"

H.D: "OR BURN- OUCH!!" Hidden Dragon glares at Crouching Tigress

C.T: Crouching Tigress glares at Hidden Dragon "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't threaten the reviewers!!!"

H.D: "Just review I have a world to take over"

C.T: Crouching Tigress hits Hidden Dragon again.

H.D: "Hey!!!"

C.T: "No taking over the world"

H.D: Hidden Dragon pouts

C.T: "Now where are we? Oh yes please review"


	6. I won’t be home for Christmas

Disclaimer:

C.T: "Hello everyone todays song is a little festive"

H.D: "Well it would have been if you posted it in the Christmas season"

C.T: "You have a point… darn my laziness"

H.D: "About time you realized that… oh what is the song my light?"

C.T: " 'I won't be home for Christmas' By: Blink 182"

H.D: "I saw a movie someone made with that song on SFDT.com… it was funny"

C.T: "But sadly Kaiba didn't want to return so acting as the band Blink 182 are…"

Yugi: A spot light falls on Yugi who has a guitar, "Hi again"

Ryou: A spot light falls on Ryou who has a bass guitar, "This will be so much fun"

Joey: A spot light falls on Joey who is sat in front of a set of drums, "I get to be a rock star… again ^__^"

C.T: "And as the disgruntled singer singing the song is…" Crouching Tigress looks around, "Bakura"

Everyone but H.D and C.T: "WHAT!!!"

Bakura: Bakura laughs evilly, "About time I got recognition"

Everyone but H.D and C.T: "where going to die"

C.T: "I, Crouching Tigress don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or 'I won't be home for Christmas' by: Blink 182… if I did many dreams would come true"

(Writers note: I did not see the video so the things that YGO!182 dose are from what I've seen from SFDT.com. (( )) will mean what Bakura dose)

I won't be home for Christmas

((The scene opens on Bakura, who is sitting in a large lounge chair next to an open fire and all of a sudden he hears the sound of carolers singing badly))

Deck the halls with boughs of holly fa la la la la la la la la

Tis the season to be jolly fa la la la la la la la la

((Bakura stands up from the lounge chair and looks out the window and screams at the sight of carolers singing which starts up the band))

Outside the carolers start to sing

I can't describe the joy they bring

'Cause joy is something they don't bring me

((Bakura looks out the window with Ryou standing next to him))

My Hikari is by my side

From the roof are hanging cicles of ice

Their whiny voices get irritating

It's Christmas time again

((Bakura is staring at the carolers))

So I stand with a sadistic smile on my face

Wondering how much of my time they'll waste

Oh Ra, I hate these Set's helpers

And then I guess I must have snapped

Because I grabbed a baseball bat

((Bakura runs in side and comes out with a baseball bat while he's screaming at the top of his lungs))

And made them all run for shelter

((Bakura chasse a carolers with the baseball bat))

Its Christmas time, again

Its time to be nice to the people I cant stand, all year

Im growing tired of all this Christmas cheer

((Bakura chase a carolers with the Man-Eater bug))

You people scare me

Please stay away from my home

If you dont wanna get beat down and then sent to the shadow realm

((Bakura chase a carolers with the eye of Ra glowing on his forehead))

Just leave the presents and then leave me alone

((Bakura tackles a caroler and begins to punch said carolers))

Well, I guess its not cool to freak on Christmas Eve

Cause the cops came and arrested me

((Cop cars surround Bakura))

They had an unfair advantage

((Bakura is herded into a jail cell by a cop))

And even though the jail didn't have a tree

Christmas came a night early

Cause an authoress named Tigress unwrapped my package

((Bakura watches as the authoress, Crouching Tigress unwraps a Christmas present that has a dagger in it meant for him))

Its Christmas time, again

Its time to be nice to the people I cant stand, all year

Im growing tired of all this Christmas cheer

You people scare me

Please stay away from my home

If you dont wanna get beat down and then sent to the shadow realm

Just leave the presents and then leave me alone

I wont be home, I wont be home for Christmas

I wont be home, I wont be home for Christmas

I wont be home, I wont be home for Christmas

I wont be home, I wont be home for Christmas

I wont be home, I wont be home for Christmas

I wont be home, I wont be home for Christmas

I wont be home, I wont be home for Christmas

I wont be home, I wont be home for Christmas

End Story

C.T: "did you enjoy?"

Bakura: "I got to beat up carolers" ^_^

C.T: -__-;; "huh… good for you" 

Bakura: "I got to beat up carolers" ^_^

Ryou: "glad your happy yami-"

Bakura: Bakura jumps up and down "can I beat up more carolers?" ^_^

Ryou: "huh? Okay?"

Bakura: "YAY" ^_^

Ryou: "see you guys later" Ryou grabs Bakura by his collar and drags him away

Joey: Joey is hugging his drums, "I love you drums"

C.T: "Please review if you don't you won't get to hear Yugi play his guitar"

H.D: "What a loses"

C.T: Crouching Tigress hits Hidden Dragon

H.D: "Hey!!!" Hidden Dragon tackles Crouching Tigress and they begin to fight

Yugi: "Take care and see you later"       


	7. Like a card

Disclaimer:

C.T: "Hello again everyone did you like the song that Silver Dragon, Iron Claws request? Good because here's another"

H.D: "And you didn't have to research for it"

C.T: "Yup"

H.D: "So what is the song my light?" 

C.T: "Today's song 'Like a stone' is by Audioslave"

H.D: "Who did you employ to sing the song?" 

C.T: "well I've decide to make it more of a mini game"

B.M: a women in a butterfly mask appears holding a mic, "lets get this started hon"

H.D: "Huh who's that?"

C.T: -- Crouching Tigress shakes her head in embarrassment "don't worry Hidden Dragon clues who the singer is will appear in the song"

H.D: "and what would they get if their right?"

B.M: "Hon don't doubt the reviews now if you don't mind" the woman in the butterfly mask spins her mic, "Now I have a song to sing"

C.T: "I, Crouching Tigress don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or 'Like a stone' is by Audioslave… now butterfly girl lets get down to business"

Like a card

On a cold wet   
night   
no room for love and emptiness   
within my heart   
I confess I was lost in the passages   
of my mind   
full of loneliness  
seeing how I'm live alone   
and if Joey will lay to rest   
anywhere we want to go   
in your house   
I long to be   
heart to heart  
patiently   
I'll wait for you there   
like a card   
I'll wait for you there   
alone   
  
and on my death bed   
I will pray   
to the gods and the angels   
like a pagan   
to anyone who will take me to heaven   
to a place   
I would recall   
I was there so long ago   
the sky was bruised   
the world was black   
and there you led me on   
  
in your house   
i long to be   
heart to heart   
patiently   
I'll wait for you there   
like a stone   
I'll wait for you there   
alone   
  
in all i see   
till the day was gone   
and i sat in regret   
in all the things I've done   
for all that I've blessed   
and all that I've wronged   
in dreams till in loneliness  
i will wonder on   
  
in your house   
i long to be   
heart to heart  
patiently   
I'll wait for you there   
like a card  
I'll wait for you there   
alone   
alone

-End Story-

B.M: "Thank you thank you no autographs please I just had my nails done "

H.D: o.0 "Okay then"

C.T: "Please tell me what ya think and who you think the women behind the mask"

H.D: "and don't try and ask me I don't even know"

B.M: "Hon you wouldn't know who I am even if I were to take off my mask"

Joey: Joey runs in, "One of ya calls me?"

C.T: "No"

B.M: "Joey, what are you doing here?"

Joey: Joey blinks, "Hey have I seen ya before?"

C.T: "Please review for the identity of 'the girl behind the Butterfly Mask"


	8. What Was I Thinking

Disclaimer:

C.T: Crouching Tigress is dressed like a cowgirl "Howdy yall"

H.D: Hidden Dragon is dressed normal, "What are you doing?"

C.T: "Well I decide to do few country song"

H.D: "Country… someone shoot!"

B.M: An women in a butterfly mask appears, "Before you start hon you need to tell them who I am?"

H.D: "Do I want to know?"

B.M: an women in a butterfly mask grabs Hidden Dragon and puts him in a head locks, "I'm sure you do and you better be nice hon"

Joey: "I feel as thou I know her"

C.T: "Well since no one guessed I have to tell without a fight… the women behind the mask is Mai"

H.D: "Mai oh Mai" Hidden Dragon smiles like an idiot

C.T: "Well… Today's song is 'What Was I Thinking" by Brooks Bentely**"**

Joey: "And who's da singer?"

C.T: "The singer is the dungeon dice monsters champion Duke Develin"

Duke: Duke walks in followed by his cheerleaders.

Cheerleaders: "Duke! Duke he's the man he can do anything Yugi can!"

C.T, H.D, Mai and Joey: Crouching Tigress, Hidden Dragon Mai and Joey sweet drop

Duke: Duke takes Crouching Tigress hand and kisses it, "Why hello their" Duke smiles, "It is an honor to meet you"

C.T: Crouching Tigress takes her hand back, "it would have been here if you hadn't kissed my hand… I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or 'What Was I Thinking" by Brooks Bentely"

What Was I Thinking

Serenity was a sweetie I meet in battle city  
Her brother had a heart like a 9 pound hammer  
Think he even did a little time in the slammer  
What was I thinking?  
She snuck out one night and met me by the front gate  
Her brother came out a-wavin' that duel disk  
We tore out the drive, he peppered that tailgate  
What was I thinkin'?  
Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay, but that crossed my mind a little too late  
  
'Cause I was thinkin' 'bout a little pink an' yellow tank top sittin' right there   
In the middle by me  
I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss  
Man, just gotta get goin' where the night might lead  
I knew what I was feelin',   
But what was I thinkin'?  
What was I thinkin'?  
  
By the city limits sign the cops where nippin' on our heels  
Pulled off the road and kicked it in 4-wheels  
Shut off the lights and tore though the parks an' the football fields  
What was I thinkin'?  
Out the other side she was holllerin' "Faster!"  
Took the dirt road, had the radio blastin'  
Hit the honky-tonk for a little close dancin'  
What was I thinkin'  
Oh, I knew there'd be hell to pay, but that crossed my mind a little too late  
  
'Cause I was thinkin' 'bout a little pink an' yellow tank top sittin' right there   
In the middle by me  
I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss  
Man, just gotta get goin' where the night might lead  
I knew what I was feelin',   
But what was I thinkin'?  
  
When a mountain of a man with pointy hair due an' Egyptian tattoo  
Tried to cut in, I knocked out his front tooth  
We ran outside, hoods slidin' like Bo Duke  
What was I thinkin'?  
I finally got her home at a half past two  
Her brother's in a lawn chair sittin' on the driveway  
Put it in park as he started my way  
What was I thinkin'?  
Oh, what was I thinkin'?  
Oh, what was I thinkin'?  
Then she gave a 'Come and Get Me' grin  
And like a bullet we were gone again  
  
'Cause I was thinkin' 'bout a little pink an' yellow tank top sittin' right there   
In the middle by me  
I was thinkin' 'bout a long kiss  
Man, just gotta get goin' where the night might lead  
I knew what I was feelin'  
Yeah, I know what I was feelin'  
But what was I thinkin'?  
What was I thinkin'?  
  
(I know what I was feelin'  
But what was I thinkin'?  
Guess I was thinkin' about...)

End Story

C.T: "Tell me what ya think and maybe will do some more country music"

H.D: "Gods no"

C.T: "Please review-"

H.D: "Save me from country music"


End file.
